Silver Chaos Power!
by Huntress of Night
Summary: Mizu, the newest Sailor Scout, finds love in the strangest place. R&R plz!
1. The beginning

Mizu looked about curiously.

Where am I? She thought as she blinked a few times and then shaded the sun from her lavender-colored eyes with her hand.

She stood up and dusted the dirt and sut from her clothes. She looked around the schoolyard and saw a girl with pink hair in pigtails similar to that of the ears of a rabbit.

"Rini! Rini! Wait up?" she heard a little girl with long, shimmering silver hair (which resembled hers) call.

"Mizu! Hey!" Rini said, waiting for the girl.

Mizu? That's my name...That girl looks just like me...Could she be me? Mizu thought as she watched the two girls laughing and walked away.

She turned and began to walk away from the school. "How is it that that child has the same name as me and looks like me too?" she thought aloud. She walked across the busy intersection that was in front of the school, not even paying a bit of attention to the cars that honked and whizzed by her, just missing her. She could hear people whisper about her as she walked through the crowded streets of Tokyo.

"Look at how pale she is. And what about her hair?" she heard a rather plump, red-headed woman whisper rather loudly as she passed by.

She was looking down at the sidewalk as she traveled, so she did not see Darien until she literally ran into him.

She backed away from him, holding her, now bleeding, nose.

"I'm so sorry. I didn't see you." he said, looking down at her, his blue eyes filled with concern.

Mizu looked up at him and instantly blushed; her heart began pounding in her chest.

"I-it...It's okay." she stammered, her heart pounding faster by the second.

He flashed a small smile and said, "Here let me help you with that." he pulled a pack of tissues out of his pocket and opened it.

"Darien!"

Darien and Mizu turned to see who had called him.

A girl with blonde hair wrapped tightly in two meatballs that sat on top of her head and blue eyes ran over to them, tripping and falling halfway.

"Meatball head..." he mumbled, shaking his head and smiling.

He gave Mizu the tissues and walked over to the, now crying, girl and held her in his arms.

Mizu could feel an unannounced hatred erupt from the bottom of her very being. Tears of hatred began to fall from her eyes and splatter on the ground in front of her. She turned and ran, after dropping the tissues, her silver hair shimmering behind her. She ran until she her legs gave out from under her. She lay in the soft grass in the shade of a cherry blossom tree, her eyes closed and tears still streaming from them.

"Shouldn't you be somewhere?" a voice asked, startling Mizu.

"Huh?" she said, sitting up and looking at the speaker, a boy with short silver-ish hair and turquoise eyes.

"Shouldn't you be going home? So your parents aren't worried about you?" he asked, looking innocently at her.

She hesitated for a second and then asked the boy, "Where are your parents?"

"I don't have parents," he answered looking down at the ground, "but I do have my brothers. They have left me this time though."

Mizu felt sorrow for the boy and wanted to reach out and hug him but, she did not want to frighten him. He held his hand out for her. She looked at it for a moment and then took it.

"Where are we going?" she asked as the boy pulled her, with incredible strength, towards the direction she had run from. He giggled but didn't answer and continued pulling her. Finally, they stopped in front of the candy store.

"Why are we here?"

"I come here often to see people come in and out of the candy store. They always seem happier as they come out." he responded, looking up at Mizu. She silently watched on with the boy. She finally looked down at him.

"What is your name?" she asked.

"My name is Peruru." he answered, not taking his eyes off of the bag of sweets a girl was holding in her hands.

"Peruru..." she repeated.

I've heard that name before...I just don't know where... she thought as she looked down at Peruru and tightened her grip on his small hand slightly.

"Peruru...It's getting dark. We should get going." Mizu said, looking at the setting sun. Peruru shuttered suddenly and snatched his hand from Mizu, looking at her as if he had sensed something dark about her. 


	2. Unforgettable Transformation

Peruru looked at her for a few more seconds and than ran from her, crying and holding his hand away from him.

Mizu looked after him, confused. She looked down at her hand and her eyes widened in horror.

A red scorch mark in the shape of a crescent covered the majority of her palm. "What the-?" she gasped as the scorch mark grew. She shook her hand, the wind being created feeling sharp against the burn.

She turned to follow Peruru, to check on him, but she couldn't move. She frantically tried to move as the people moving about her paid no mind, as if they didn't see her. A burning started in the palm of her hand and shot up her arm and back down the other one. "Ow!" she screamed, falling to her knees, tears welling up in her eyes. As if they hadn't heard the noise, the people continued to walk around her. Two silver S's intertwined flashed on her forehead (§). She passed out from the searing pain.

A nearby grey tabby cat awoke with a start and looked around. It stood and stretched then walked to where it could see what was going on. She spotted Mizu lying on the ground and cautiously walked over to her. "I wonder. Can she be the one?" she whispered, gazing at her, her big purple eyes shining curiously. She climbed on the so that her front paws were on the girl's arm and began to shake her gently.

"Come on...Wake up."

Mizu slowly opened her eyes and looked at the cat, who was staring at her forehead.

"D-did you just talk?" she asked, sitting up and holding her head.

"Yes, I did, Miss Mizu." the tabby said, her eyes still shining.

"What's your name and how did you know my name?" Mizu asked the cat, confused.

"My name is Fate and that is all I can tell you right now. We must leave here at once."

"Why do we have to leave?" Mizu asked.

Fate looked somewhat annoyed with the questions.

"We must leave because I feel I have been followed." Fate said, turning to walk away. Mizu stood and walked behind the tabby.

Fate walked to the park, which always semmed spookier at night, and slipped through the huge, iron gate. Mizu pulled it open, the creaking of the gate was the only noise that could be heard in the chilled night air. "Fate," she whispered, seeing her breath in front of her, "why are we here?"

Mizu could see Fate sitting on the bench, her tail curled around a silver object. "Tonight," Fate said, her voice slicing through the still air, "is the night you discover your destiny as a Sailor Scout."

Mizu stood there, confused.

Fate knocked whatever her tail was wrapped around to Mizu's feet.

Mizu picked up a smooth wand with two silver S's intertwined on it.

"Repeat after me. 'Silver Chaos Power'." Fate asid, still perched upon the bench.

Mizu nodded and did as she was told. "Silver Chaos Power!"

Fate watched on as the girl transformed into her Sailor Scout self.

Mizu looked down at her Senshi outfit and gasped. "I-I look like Sailor V." she said, looking from her white gloves to her shimmering, silver high heeled boots.


	3. First Battle

"Wow.." Mizu gasped, still looking down at herself. Fate could see the excitment on the girl's face.

"I hate to be the bearer of bad news but with that uniform comes a multitude of responsibility." Fate said as the girl spun around slowly, still amazed.

A rustle in the nearby bushes made Fate's ears perk. "Miss Mizu!" she said, summoning the girl's attention. Mizu looked at her, confused.

"Yes Fate?"

"Something is in the bushes. Stay alert." Fate commanded. Mizu looked at her, still confused. She walked over to the bush and pulled it back, despite Fate's cries not to, revealing a pink rabbit, looking scared.

"Aww...It's a bunny!" Mizu exclaimed, beginning to coo the scared creature. She turned and faced Fate.

"You see, all that worrying over a harmless little bunny." she said, smiling.

"I'm not sure it's so harmless now. Look for yourself." Fate said, looking behind her.

"Huh?" is all Mizu got out as she turned and saw a monster, that had to have been at least three times her height, stand where the little bunny had once stood.

It swung it's gigantic paw at her and she jumped back, tripping over the bench and landing on her butt.

"Okay...I don't want to be a Sailor Scout anymore! I wanna go home and forget about this!" she cried, backing up as the giant usagi staggered toward her. Fate swiftly ran to her side.

"Listen to me and listen to me well. This is your destiny. You MUST accept it! There is no forgetting about!"

"I can't do this! I-I'm just a kid! I can't fight this...Thing!" she cried in a very Serena-like manner.

"You can and you MUST! Listen, you must get to your feet and fight."

Although Fate's words were comforting, they didn't help Mizu much. The pink bunny picked her up with powerful swing of his mighty paw.

"Listen! Say 'Silver Chaos Destruct'!" Fate shouted, feeling more helpless by the second.

Mizu struggled to find the breath. "Silver Chaos Destruct!" she shouted, a shimmering silver ball of energy blasted from her and took a direct hit on the bunny.

The bunny fell to the ground, releasing his grip on Mizu in the process.

Fate walked over to the girl. "I must say that was very close. Miss Mizu are you okay?" Mizu had sat on the ground and had her knees hugged close to her body and had a far away look on her face.

She placed her front paws gently on the girl's leg and shook it gently.


	4. Meeting Emerald

"Miss Mizu

"Miss Mizu...Are you okay?" Fate asked, gently shaking Mizu's leg still. Mizu's glazed over look didn't change.

"I...Did that?" she said finally. Fate smiled and put her front paws back on the ground.

"Yes, you did do that."

Mizu blinked a few times then stood and brushed the dirt off of herself. "Come Fate. Let's find somewhere to stay tonight." Then she looked down and noticed that she was back in her jeans, t-shirt and sneakers. She'd have to ask Fate about that later. Right now all she wanted to do was get some food and find somewhere warm and comfortable to sleep.

The two girls walked for a few hours, until they saw an old lady struggling with her grocery bags. "Should we help her?" Mizu asked, looking at Fate, who was currently falling asleep in Mizu's arms.

"Yes. Of course we should help." she said, beginning to purr. Mizu walked over to the old lady, Fate still in her arms.

"Can I help you with those?" Mizu asked the green-haired old lady.

"Thank you. That would be great!" she exclaimed as she was about to fall under the weight of the bags.

_She was a model I bet,_ Mizu thought, looking at the old lady's small, frail frame.

"May I lay my cat down in your house until we're done with the groceries?" Mizu asked, looking down at the slumbering and purring Fate.

"Lay her on the couch and then come back outside to help me." the lady instructed, sitting the heavy bag back in the trunk of her car and resting on the edge on the trunk. Mizu nodded and walked inside of the cozy house and laid Fate on the closet armchair. She smiled at the sleeping cat and walked back outside.

"Excuse me. I just want to know something." Mizu said upon reaching the old woman.

"Yes?"

"Who are you?"

The old woman chuckled. "My name is Emerald. I'm 63. I live by myself and all my family members are deceased."

"Oh...I'm sorry about your family." Mizu said, looking at Emerald sympathetically.

"I'm not. They were all a bunch of slackers. Go on child. Get the groceries. " Emerald instructed, watching her.

Mizu grabbed most of the grocery bags and walked inside the house.

_Is that the brat that Diamond wants? Hmph...He could much better than that,_ Emerald thought, watching the girl walk into the house.

"Miss Emerald?" Mizu called, standing in the front doorway.

"Call me Emerald. None of that 'Miss' nonscence. Now, what did you need?" Emerald asked, shuffling slowly into the front door of her little house.

"I just wanted to know where everything goes so I can help put things away."

"Let me show you." Emerald smiled, shuffling into the house and past glass cabinets filled with emerald kitten figurines, wine glasses and an assortment of other things, Mizu behind her.

Emerald showed her where everything in the bags went and sat in the chair. After Mizu had put everything away, she sat in the only other chair at the little table.

"Well, I'll get my cat and we'll leave. Nice to meet you Emerald." Mizu said finally, standing.


End file.
